happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Flocked Up
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 63 Production Number: 309 Writers: N/A as of yet Director: Kenn Navarro Episode List: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: Wrath of Con Next Episode: N/A "All Flocked Up" is an upcoming episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy Plot Lumpy is walking along a forest when suddenly a baby bird falls out of the sky. Lumpy scoops up the baby bird and tries to put it back in the nest. Sadly, when he looks up toward the tree it is very high. Lumpy sighs and walks away. Lumpy returns with the baby bird in his pocket and a crane. Lumpy looks at the crane control system and sighs in frustration as the levers are extremely difficult to handle. He pulls one lever and the crane sends him flying up into the air. He hits his head on the branch that the baby birds are nesting on. Seeing the birds dance round his head, he slaps himself to stop them. He suddenly has the great idea to hoist himself up and deliver the bird that way. He uses the control system as a 'leg-up' and, mistakenly moving one of the switches, gets pulled back down with his nose scraping against the side of the tree. He arrives at the ground where he lifts up his head and we see that his nose has been sawn off due to the speed he was traveling at. He looks at his nose and screams in pain. Lumpy tries again with a pair of scissors, his nose in bandages and some balloons tied to a chair stuck to the ground. He snips the rope holding the chair to the ground and the chair lifts off. He laughs as he is halfway there, but stops laughing when he reaches for the baby birds' branch and floats even higher. He then grabs a catapult in his pocket and attempts to pop some of the balloons. He misses and hits Toothy, who is working on a roof. The ammo hits him in the back of the head and he falls in the tar he is applying to the roof. He pulls the front half of his face off and screams in pain. Lumpy realises he has missed the balloon and frowns. He pulls out the scissors again and cuts one balloon string, causing the entire chair to fall down. The chair keeps going up, but the scissors and Lumpy fall off in different directions. Lumpy grabs onto a tree branch and the veins in his arm are pulled out. He notices then that the nest is right next to him, so he bites down on his nerves and reaches for the branch with the baby in hand. Two of his veins snap as the bird rejoins the nest. Lumpy smiles happily, but falls as his last nerve has broken its hold on the branch. Lumpy falls to his death as the baby falls out again. It bites down on one of Lumpy's nerves as a shadow approaches and The Mole's hand reaches towards it. The Mole clims up to the nest and puts Lumpy's heart in instead of the baby bird. MORAL: Birds of a feather flock together! Deaths 1: Lumpy is killed when he falls too far from a tree. Goofs #(There were three sneak peek images released before the episode release) In the image of Lumpy walking, his left antler is pointing up and his right antler is pointing down. However, in the image of Lumpy holding a toothbrush, his antlers are pointing the opposite directions. Trivia *The small bird and Lumpy are probably reference on tv episode Take a Hike. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes